


Button Mashing

by Amand_r



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other, Watersports, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time she was so intent on proving that she could do her job that she didn't remember to use the toilet until it was painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button Mashing

**Author's Note:**

> Entry in kink bingo. Watersports (urine play, urine denial)

Tosh wasn't sure when it started: the coffee in the mornings, the complete lack of time schedule at the Hub, or his hands on hers when they had done weapons training in the very beginning of her tenure, when he had showed her the array of guns and then demonstrated how to use them. He'd pressed himself against her body from behind, one hand on hers as she gripped the butt of the gun, the other pressing her abdomen, almost over her pubic bone. Scandalous, really.

Most of the time she was so intent on proving that she could do her job that she didn't remember to use the toilet until it was painful. She would sit down at her keyboard or her workbench with some piece of alien tech, cup of coffee or water bottle on hand, and the next thing she knew, she was being called to lunch with Suzie and Jack. Then she'd rush to the toilet at the last minute, sometimes holding them up when they were all on their way out the door. Suzie even got in the habit of asking her, 'Tosh, we leave in three. Do you have to use the loo?'

It wasn't intentional. She didn't even really think about sleeping with him. In the night when she was home alone and her vibrator was pressed into her cunt, she saw Suzie's curls buried in her crotch, imagined her tongue or those long fingers thrusting in her. The one time she'd tried to imagine Jack, she'd sat upright and had to banish thoughts of one of her Uni instructors.

She watched Jack when he roamed across the Hub, her water bottle poised at her lips. When he was out of sight, she took a big sip. When he was visible again, she set the bottle down and went back to work. Jack swore and threw something that looked like a part of the coffee maker, she took a sip. Jack put his hands on his hips and cocked his head at her, she took a sip. Jack looked over at Suzie, argued or flirted with her, she took a sip. Suzie smacked his arse, the resounding slap echoing through the atrium, she took a sip.

It was a pleasant ache, low in her belly. Sometimes when her belt was slung about her hips and she shifted, it cut across and the pressure increased. Something thrummed in her knickers. She'd give herself another hour, and then she'd use the toilet. She would pull down her knickers and sit, then massage her clit until she could feel it almost gingerly, some steady pressure, almost like a kick to the gut, and then she'd release it, her fingers still working her, sometimes she would penetrate herself, sometimes she'd just tilt her head back and rub, piss warm and falling down over her hands in the toilet. Sometimes she came, sometimes she didn't. She was almost always wet, her piss rinsing off the slickness as she pressed the palm of her hand onto her clit when she thrusted with three fingers, shallow, slow strokes.

The cleaning up after was her least favorite part, because that was the moment she looked at herself in the mirror and licked her fingers before soaping them up, but she was getting better at meeting her own eyes, and that was something.

Tosh turned her attention back to her screen, a blinking window saying, 'Would you like to continue?' The next test would take another forty-five minutes. She could wait another forty-five minutes. But until then, she could work on one of the many projects that Jack handed to her, his eyes confident and proud.

She was sitting at her desk, sort of rolling a little in her seat because her knickers had ridden up her arse and they pulled in the front, tight against her clit if she moved forward on her seat without actually sliding across it. She hummed a little while she did it, looking at the screen in front of her, algorithms hard at work processing the secrets of the alien tech in front of her. She glanced about. Jack was distracted by something on Suzie's workspace. She took a sip of coffee from her cup; it was ice cold. Every time another mouthful doused her throat, she felt fuller, more filled, more.

Suzie clanged something in the autopsy bay, and Tosh jolted for a second, tightening to prevent an accident. It was almost too much, but she could last for another fifteen minutes, and then off to the toilet, where she could touch herself and then let it all go.

"Hey there," Jack said from across her desk, his arms crossed and his chin resting on one of her lower monitors. "What's up?"

She looked back at the screen, her hands flitting to the coffee cup, but it was gone. Jack wagged it back and forth at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Coffee?" He asked. "I'm going to bribe Suzie to make it this time, I swear."

She tilted her head and considered. Jack's coffee was quite terrible. Suzie's was minutely better. She didn't trust herself to get up and make it for them. Her shoulders slumped and she felt it in her bladder, a soreness almost. She straightened, and her belt pressed against her again, yanking a shudder out of her.

Jack leaned across the desk, his hand on hers, and his eyes earnest and unabashed. "Toshiko, go to the toilet." He said it with compassion, his mouth generous and not at all stern. The same smile he'd given her when he'd offered her freedom. The same smile he'd given her when he'd handed her the gun for the first time.

Tosh ducked her head and swiveled her chair, jumping to the ground with a little shiver as her bladder throbbed warningly. Her knickers cut up into her when she walked, little shocks across her labia. She didn't look down at Suzie as she went, didn't look back at all.

"Scream my name," Jack jokingly called after her, and she smirked. She might. No. She would. She really would.

END


End file.
